Adrian Monk meets The Lohans
by grpruett
Summary: Lindsay Lohan is missing and Dina, Lindsay's mother, hires Adrian Monk to find her. Can the Lohan survive the encounter?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: The characters Adrian Monk, Natalie Teeger, Julie Teeger, Detective Randall Disher, Capt. Stotiemeyer and Dr. Charles Kroger are the property of the USA network. All rights to those characters belong to the USA network.

The Characters Ted, Daniel Royce and Andrew Rankin are fictional.

I'm making the assumption that Dina Lohan lives in a house in New York, and not a penthouse or townhouse

**Adrian Monk Meets the Lohans **

Monday, August 28, 2006, at Dina Lohan's house in New York, Lindsay Lohan walked into the house. Dina handed Lindsay a current newspaper and said, "Read the story on page three."

"I'll read it on the way," said Lindsay.

"You have time to read it now. I have to use the little girl's room before we leave anyway." Dina then walked away.

Lindsay turned to the article. Her eyes had suddenly gotten wide as she read the newspaper. She walked up to the bathroom door and said, "Oh my God, Mom. Daniel Royce, a former associate of dad's, is wanted for the death of his wife Sophia." Dina opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. "Mom, we ate dinner at these people's houses, when I was what… ten. Now ten years later Daniel Royce is accused of killing his wife."

"Lindsay, did you read the part about Daniel withdrawing all of the money in the bank, and now he has disappeared."

"I read it. There's also a sketch with a short description of him. He's sixth feet tall; two hundred and ten pounds; light brown hair and blue eyes. Mom, you don't think that the press or the tabloids will link my name as having connections with Daniel Royce."

"Lindsay, you only saw the man what… about six times at the most. The last time was about four years ago, so I can't see how they can link your name with his."

"Well, I hope not. That's last thing I need are rumors of me being a close friend to him."

"Well, we better get going."

Lindsay and Dina left the house.

Tuesday, November 21, 2006, 12:30 P.M., thirty miles west of Lancaster County, Pennsylvania, Lindsay Lohan worked through a scene at a park with her co-star, Jared Padalecki. In take-one Jared stumbled through his lines in a humorous manner. In take-two and three Lindsay couldn't keep a straight face when she looked at Jared. In take-four an unwelcome nine-month-old malamute with an overly friendly nature made his presence known and stole the scene. As the crew went to catch the malamute, the malamute saw this as a playful game of "Catch me if you can." It was not until the owner of the dog showed up when the dog was caught and removed from the scene. In take five an extremely noisy flock of geese flew overhead that disrupted the scene. After a short break, everyone continued with take-six.

When take-six was completed with no incidents, the director yelled, "Cut. That's a wrap, everyone. Have a good Thanksgiving and everyone is due back on Monday at the same time as usual."

Lindsay went to her trailer. She was only in her trailer long enough to change into her normal clothes. She then got in her sports car and as she took off she pressed send on her cell phone. A second later, she said, "Mom, it's me. I'm leaving now. I should be rolling into New York in less than three hours." There was then a short silence. "Okay, bye."

After hanging up she put her phone back into her purse.

Lindsay was on the road for a short time and traveling through Amish country when her cell phone rang. As she was getting her phone out of her purse, it slips from her hand and landed in the passenger's floorboard. Lindsay was driving on a straight section of the road with no other cars in sight. When she reached down for her phone, Donald, a twenty-year-old Amish man who was driving a horse and buggy, entered the road without looking and in front of Lindsay. When Lindsay raised up she saw the buggy directly in front of her. She quickly swerved to miss it, and lost control of her car. Her car went off the road and soared over shrubs and bushes that were bare from the coming winter. The tops of the bushes were sheared off by Lindsay's car. The car then made a fifteen feet drop into a creek filled with water. Lindsay hit her head on the steering wheel during the incident and was knocked unconscious.

The water level was only to the door handle of Lindsay's car. The bushes and shrubs hid the car from the road. She lay unconscious for five minutes when the Donald returned, and pulled her from her car. The driver's door was left open as Donald carried Lindsay from the creek. Donald placed Lindsay on the grass, and tried to bring her around, but when all attempts failed, he carried Lindsay to his buggy and put her in the back of it. He then wrapped her head and other injuries to stop the bleeding. After he was done wrapping her injuries, he got back into the driver's seat and drove away.

Seven hours later, at Dina Lohan's house in New York, Dina sat on the couch in the living room with her cell phone to her ear. Aliana walked into the living room, and saw a concern expression on her mom's face as Dina put her cell phone down on the coffee table.

Aliana sat on the couch next to her mom and asked, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Linds' phone is going straight into voicemail, and she is now over four hours late getting here," said Dina. "I'm getting worried that something has happen to her."

"Perhaps she's working late," said Aliana.

"No, she called me as she was leaving." Dina then picked up the phone again. "I'm calling the police."

Seconds later a woman answered, "Nine-one-one; what's the nature your emergency?"

"Hi, I'm Dina Lohan; the actress Lindsay Lohan's mother. I need to talk to a policeman."

"Mrs. Lohan, I can't dispatch an officer without knowing the nature of the emergency," said the operator.

"It involves my daughter Lindsay and I don't want it broadcasted."

"I understand your concerns, Mrs. Lohan, but I will still need to know the nature of the emergency before I can dispatch an officer to your location."

"I don't want the public to get wind of this, but I want to report Lindsay missing."

"Mrs. Lohan, has your daughter been missing for twenty-four hours?"

"She's only been missing for four hours, but I'm really concern that something has happen to her."

"Mrs. Lohan, I really sympathize with your concern, but unless she has been missing for twenty-four hours there is really nothing we can do."

"So Lindsay can be in trouble somewhere and you won't do a thing for another twenty hours?"

"Ma'am, in ninety percent of the cases of people who have gone missing within a few hours, the person had just changed his or her plans at the last minute without informing anyone."

"Lindsay would never change her plans without informing me."

"I'm sure that to be true, Mrs. Lohan, but there is really nothing the police can do for another twenty hours. Until then please be patient and have a lovely evening."

When the operator disconnected the call, Dina showed an irritated expression on her face.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Aliana.

As Dina dialed the phone again she said, "The police won't do a thing until Lindsay is missing for another twenty hours."

"So who are you calling now?" asked Aliana.

Dina gestured for Aliana to wait. She then said, "Detective Anders, hi, it's Dina Lohan. We met about six months ago when Lindsay performed during the police charity."

"I remember," said Detective Anders. "So what can I do for you, Mrs. Lohan?"

"Lindsay is MIA for the past four hours, and I'm really worried that something bad has happened to her."

"Mrs. Lohan, have you called nine-one-one?"

"I did, but they told me that the police can't do a thing for another twenty hours."

"Mrs. Lohan, unfortunately, I can only tell you the same thing. Lindsay must be missing for twenty-four hours before a police report can be filed."

"Detective Anders, there must be something that you can do to help."

"Mrs. Lohan, officially there's nothing I can do; however, there is someone out in San Francisco who might be able to help."

"Who's that?"

"His name is Adrian Monk. He works as a private consultant for the San Francisco police department. I've never met the man, but I understand from a good friend of mine who works with him that Monk is actually a brilliant detective."

"Would he be willing to come to New York to look for Lindsay?"

"That is something you will have to ask Monk."

"Do you know how to reach Monk?"

"I can give you the number to my friend, and he can get the message to Monk."

"Hold on a second; I want to get a piece of paper and pencil." Dina covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Ali, get me a piece of paper and a pencil."

Without saying a word Aliana left the room for paper and pencil. After returning with the items she handed them to Dina. Dina then put the phone back up to her ear and said, "Okay, what is your friend's name and number."

"My friend's name is Lt. Randall Disher, and he works for the San Francisco police department." Detective Anders then gave Dina his number.

After writing down the number Dina said, "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. Bye and good luck."

"Bye." After Dina hung up, she dialed Lt. Disher.

At the San Francisco police station, Lt. Disher was typing up a report when his cell phone rang. He answered without looking at the number. "Lt. Disher, how can I help you?"

"Lt. Disher, I understand that you are good friends to a Detective Stephen Anders," said Dina.

"That's right." Lt. Disher then asked in a worry manner. "Did something bad happen to him?"

"No-no, he's fine. Lt. Disher, Detective Anders gave me your number and told me that you are able to contact a person named Adrian Monk."

"Who are you, and what do you want with Adrian Monk?"

"I'm Dina Lohan. I heard Adrian Monk is a good detective, and I want to hire him."

"He's a great detective, but he doesn't do private work."

"Well, I would like to talk to him and see if he would consider doing it for me this one time."

"If you will give me your number, I will make sure he gets it."

"Lt. Disher, I hope you understand, but I really prefer not to give you my number."

"I can't say that I do understand, Ms. Lohan."

"Because of my daughter, I don't want to give it out."

"Who's your daughter?"

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Should I know who you are?"

"Lt. Disher, you are familiar with Lindsay Lohan, aren't you?"

"Of course, she's a great actress. Wait, are you related to Lindsay Lohan?"

"I'm her mother and manager."

"Wow, this is a great honor. Your daughter was great in 'A Prairie Home Companion'. Of course I like her other films too."

"That is nice to hear, Lt. Disher, but could it be possible to get Adrian Monk's number."

"Oh no, this is way too important to trust to Monk. I'm going to give you Natalie Teeger's number."

"Who's Natalie Teeger?"

"She's Monk's assistant, and Monk doesn't go anywhere without her."

"Okay, if I can get to Monk through her then I will take her number."

At Natalie's house Natalie was helping her daughter Julie with her math homework at the kitchen table when the cell phone rang.

Natalie stood up and said, "Try to work out the next problem on your own." She then walked over to the phone and answered, "Hello."

"Ms. Teeger, my name is Dina Lohan…."

"Dina Lohan, —" Julie's attention was drawn to her mother as her mother continued to say, "—your name sound awfully familiar. Have we met before?"

Julie quickly stood up and blurted out loud enough for Dina to hear over the phone, "Oh my God, Mom. Are you talking to Dina Lohan?"

"Pardon me for a second, Ms. Lohan; my daughter seems to have lost her manners." Natalie lowered the phone and continued to say. "Julie, why are you acting like a wild person with no manners?"

"Mom, are you actually talking to Dina Lohan?"

"That who she says she is. Why are you freaking out over that?"

"Mom, Dina Lohan is Lindsay Lohan's mom. Mom, why is she calling us?"

Natalie gestured to Julie to wait as she put the phone back up to her ear. She then asked in a skeptical manner, "Ms. Lohan, are you Lindsay Lohan's mom?"

In a slightly amused manner Dina said, "I am Lindsay's mom."

"Ms. Lohan, did my daughter Julie enter a contest that I'm not aware of for you to call here?"

"No Ms. Teeger..."

"Oh, you can call me Natalie."

"Okay, Natalie. I was told that you're Adrian Monk's assistant, and I would like to hire Mr. Monk for a job."

"You want to hire my boss?"

Julie blurted out, "She wants to hire Mr. Monk?"

As Natalie gestured for Julie to be quiet Dina said, "That's right; however, I can't say why I want to hire Mr. Monk until he accepts the job and comes here to New York."

"Ms. Lohan, Mr. Monk rarely takes private jobs; however, I'm going to personally see to it that he takes your job."

"Thank you Natalie. There will be two airline tickets waiting for you and Mr. Monk at the airport. Once you arrive to New York, I will have a driver pick you and Mr. Monk up and bring you two to my house."

Natalie looked at Julie for a second. She then said, "Ms. Lohan, I don't mean to sound that I'm asking things from you, but I was wondering if I can ask you for a tiny favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"My daughter Julie is a huge fan of your daughter's, and she will be on cloud nine for the next year if she could meet you, Lindsay and your entire family…"

"Say no more. There will be three tickets waiting for you at the airport."

"Thank you so much, and I will get Mr. Monk to New York even if I have to sedate him and put him on that plane."

"I really hope it doesn't come to that."

"Neither do I, but knowing my boss that just might be the only way to get him to New York."

"Well thank you, Natalie, for your help."

"You're welcome. Bye Ms. Lohan."

As Natalie was hanging up the phone, Julie asked, "Mom, am I going to New York with you and Mr. Monk to meet Lindsay Lohan and her family?"

"If I can get Mr. Monk to New York, you will be."

Julie quickly hugged her mom and said, "Thanks mom."

Thirty minutes later at Monk's house, Monk opened the door to see Natalie and Julie at the door. Monk then said, "Natalie; Julie, welcome. Come in." Natalie and Julie walked in. "So what brings you two here?"

Before Natalie was able to answer Julie blurted out, "You have the mother of all cases waiting for you."

In a surprise manner Natalie exclaimed, "Julie!"

In an inquisitive manner Monk asked, "A case has come in?"

"Mr. Monk, Dina Lohan, Lindsay Lohan's mother, has called me and she wants to hire you," said Natalie.

"Who are they?" asked Monk.

Julie took hold of Monk's arms; looked into Monk's eyes and said, "Mr. Monk, please say you're joking."

"Julie, you know Mr. Monk doesn't joke," said Natalie. "Mr. Monk, Lindsay Lohan is a young-famous movie star, and her mother, Dina Lohan, wants to hire you."

"What does she want to hire me for?" asked Monk.

"She said that she will tell you once we get to New York," said Natalie.

In an inquisitive manner Monk said, "New York. I've been to New York once. I won't go back."

"Mr. Monk, Lindsay Lohan's mom needs your help," said Julie. "How can you say no to that?"

"Julie, I will handle this," said Natalie.

"There is nothing to handle," said Monk. "I'm not going to New York."

"Mr. Monk, Julie is a huge fan of Lindsay Lohan. She owns every movie DVD and every music CD that Lindsay Lohan has out. If you say no to Dina Lohan, you will crush Julie's heart."

Julie made a praying motion in front of Monk. Monk then asked, "What kind of movies did Lindsay Lohan make."

Julie listed each movie Lindsay had made. She then asked, "Mr. Monk, will you please accept the job from Lindsay Lohan's mom?"

Monk looked at Julie in a skeptical manner as Natalie asked, "Mr. Monk, do you really want to break Julie's heart?"

Julie again made the praying motion. Monk then said, "Okay, I'll go to New York and meet with Dina Lohan. Just bring along additional wipes."

As Julie hugged Monk, she said, "Thank you, Mr. Monk."

Monk hesitantly patted Julie.

In Lancaster County Pennsylvania, Lindsay Lohan was lying unconscious in bed while Missy, an Amish woman, changed the bandage from her head.

Seconds later, as Missy walked into the living room, Donald asked, "How is she?"

"She's still unconscious," said Missy. "I think you need to go to town and get Doc. Wiley."

"You're more competent than Doc. Wiley. That's why I brought her here to your house, and didn't take her to town."

"Well, she's going to need more care than what I can give her."

"Other than not waking up, how's she doing right now?"

"Her bleeding has stopped, and she is stable right now."

"Then let's wait until morning, and if she hasn't wakened by then, I will go to the main city, and find a competent doctor."

"Okay, fine, we can wait until morning."


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later in New York, Dina opened her door to see Monk, Natalie, Julie and Ted, Dina's driver. Two large suitcases were setting on the ground next to Monk. Natalie was holding an overnight bag. Ted then gestured to everyone and said, "Ms. Lohan, this is Adrian Monk, Natalie Teeger and Natalie's daughter Julie."

"Ted, please put their suitcases in the first guestroom," said Dina. "You are then dismissed for today."

"Yes, Ma'am." Ted picked up the two suitcases and walked into the house.

"Mr. Monk; Natalie and Julie, please come in," said Dina.

A slightly crooked picture hung in the foyer. Aliana, Dakota and Michael Jr. watched as Monk stopped at the picture to straighten it. Dina wasn't watching and as Monk straighten the picture he asked, "Ms. Lohan, now that I'm here, can you tell me why I'm here?"

Dina faced Monk as he was removing his hands from the picture. She hesitated for a second as she looked at Monk in a curious manner. She then said, "My daughter Lindsay is more than seven hours late getting here, and I'm worried something bad had happened to her."

Julie had a shock expression on her face and blurted out, "Oh my God, Lindsay's missing?"

"Julie," exclaimed Natalie. When Julie looked at Natalie, Natalie gestured for her to be quiet.

"Natalie, that's quite all right," said Dina. "I actually feel the same way as Julie. Everyone, I want to introduce you to my other daughter and my two sons…"

"I know who's who," Julie blurted out. She pointed and said, "That's Michael, Aliana and Dakota."

"Ms. Lohan, please excuse my daughter's enthusiasm," said Natalie.

"Again that's quite all right," said Dina. "The living room is this way." Dina walked into the living room followed by everyone else. A vase full of scattered flowers sat on a bookcase. Several books were slightly pulled out. Tall books were intermixed with small books. "So Mr. Monk, can you find my daughter?"

"I will do what I can," said Monk.

Everyone heard Ted leaving by the front door.

Michael saw Julie looking in the direction and said, "That was Ted leaving."

As Julie slightly grinned to acknowledge what was said, Natalie asked, "Ms. Lohan, what are the police doing to find your daughter?"

Before Dina was able to answer, Monk said, "The police won't do anything until Lindsay is missing for twenty-four hours. Ms. Lohan, when and where was Lindsay last seen?"

"Early this afternoon, she was shooting a scene in Lancaster County, Pennsylvania," said Dina. Monk noticed the flowers at the bookcase and walked towards the flowers. "Right after she was done shooting the movie, she called me and told me that she was on her way here. That was around one-thirty."

As Monk was straightening the flowers and pushing the books all the way in, he asked, "What about Lindsay's sister. Where is she right now?"

Aliana stepped up and said, "I'm here."

Monk turned and looked at Aliana. He then said, "Oh, I mean your other sister."

"Mr. Monk, I have only two daughters," said Dina.

"Julie, didn't you tell me on the plane that Lindsay played a twin in one of her movies?" asked Monk.

"Mr. Monk, Lindsay played both twins in the movie," said Julie. "I thought you understood what I was saying."

"How is it possible for one person to play two people in the same movie?" asked Monk.

Dina took the time to explain how it was done.

Natalie then saw Monk in deep thought. She then asked, "Mr. Monk, are you okay?"

"Natalie, I know who killed Carl Simms," said Monk. "Natalie, give me your phone. I need to call Capt. Stotiemeyer."

As Dina looked at Monk in a curious manner, Natalie whispered, "Mr. Monk, Carl Simms commented suicide. It was an open and shut case."

"He didn't comment suicide," said Monk. "I know how he was killed. Here's what happen…"

Before Monk was able to explain, Dina quickly said, "Mr. Monk; Aliana, Dakota and I'm sure Julie have already heard more than what they need to about Carl Simms being killed."

Monk looked at the kids and said, "Of course. Natalie, give me your phone."

Natalie took out her phone and handed it to Monk. As Monk stepped away, Dina asked, "Does Mr. Monk do this often?"

Before Natalie was able to answer, Julie said, "All the time."

"Ms. Lohan, Mr. Monk does have an unorthodox method about him, but when it comes to solving crimes or finding missing people there is no one better."

While being on the phone Monk was straightening the curtains at the window.

Michael stepped up and asked, "What's up with him straightening pictures, flowers, books and now the curtains."

"Just show him a stain or a dirty bathroom and watch what he does," said Julie.

"Julie, you're not helping," said Natalie. "Ms. Lohan, Mr. Monk as certain quirks; such as straightening everything he sees. I swear he has good intentions though."

"As long as he finds Lindsay, I don't care what his quirks are," said Dina.

After Monk hung up the phone, he adjusted the chair next to the window. Dina stepped up to Monk and said, "Mr. Monk, can you worry less about straightening and rearranging my living room and worry more about finding Lindsay?"

"Trust me, the chair at this angle is better for you as you read your books," said Monk.

Dina looked at Monk in a curious manner. She then asked, "How do you know I sit there to read my books; actually never mind. I don't care how you know. Just find Lindsay."

"You said earlier that Lindsay left Lancaster County, Pennsylvania at about one-thirty, and that was the last time Lindsay was heard from," said Monk.

"That's right," said Dina.

"What was the route she took and what was she driving?" asked Monk. Dina answered Monk's question. "Ms. Lohan, is there anyway I can go to where Lindsay was heard from last."

"Mom, I can take Mr. Monk there," said Michael.

"It's getting real late, and I don't think you should be driving at this time of the night," said Dina.

"Ms. Lohan, we can wait until morning, but until I can see the location of where Lindsay was last heard from, there's nothing I can do to find her," said Monk.

"Mom, do you want to wait until morning to look for Lindsay?" asked Michael.

As Dina was thinking of the answer Monk said, "If Lindsay is hurt then time will be critical; however, I won't be able to see critical details at night. Certain details could be overlooked, so there is actually a plus in waiting. Then again there's a minus to waiting as time…"

"Mr. Monk, I get it," said Dina. "Michael, you can wait until morning; in the mean time, Mr, Monk, Natalie, we have a couple of guestrooms that you two and Julie can stay in."

Monk looked at Natalie and said, "Good thing that I packed clean sheets."

Dina looked at Monk in a curious manner. She then said, "Mr. Monk, I promise that there are clean sheets on the bed."

"I'm sure they are, but here's the thing…" Monk said as he was interrupted.

"Mr. Monk, something tells me I don't want to hear your explanation, so use your sheets, and I will be fine with it," said Dina. "Michael, please escort Mr. Monk, Natalie and Julie to the two guestrooms."

"Okay, follow me, and I will lead you to your rooms," said Michael. He then walked out of the living room followed by Monk, Natalie and Julie.

3:00 A.M. Dina was awakened by noise from the living room. After putting on her housecoat, she left her bedroom. Seconds later, Dina walked into the living to find Monk with the books from the bookshelf in the floor.

Monk noticed Dina when she walked in. He looked at his watch and said, "You're an early riser, Ms. Lohan. Do you always get up at three o'clock?"

Dina shook her head and said, "No Mr. Monk. I'm up because I heard odd noises from my living room. My first thoughts were that a prowler had gotten in."

"Ms. Lohan, the noise you heard is me rearranging your books on the bookshelf."

"Which brings us to the two questions that is on my mind; why are you rearranging my books and most importantly why at three o'clock in the morning?"

"Your books were all scattered, Ms. Lohan. It was a chaotic mess with tall books intermixed with short books. I don't understand how a person could have a good night sleep in the same house with the way these books were arranged. I just lay in bed and couldn't get my mind off of these books."

"The chaotic arrangement of my books kept you awake?" asked Dina.

"I think I did dose off for an hour, but then I woke up again. I couldn't go back to sleep again as I thought of the books on this shelf. "

"And now you are here rearranging them how?"

"By height and then alphabetical by the title of the book. You'll thank me later."

Dina bit her lip to keep from saying what was on her mind. She then asked, "Mr. Monk, what is the name of your therapist?"

"His name is Dr. Charles Kroger, but how did you know I was seeing a therapist?"

"A lucky guess. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to bed. Oh and Mr. Monk, when you get done putting my books back, please don't rearrange the furniture in my house." Dina turned and started to walk away without waiting for a reply.

As Dina was walking away Monk said, "Goodnight again, Ms. Lohan."

Dina paused for a second. She then continued walking without saying another word.

Wednesday, November 22, 7:00 A.M., at Dina's house Julie played video games with Aliana and Dakota while Dina kept herself occupied in another room.

At the movie-site, Michael, Monk and Natalie walked up to Lindsay's trailer. A security officer walked up to them and said, "This area is off limits to the public."

Michael stepped up to the officer and said, "Hi, I'm Michael Lohan, Lindsay Lohan's brother. I just want to look inside my sister's trailer."

"I thought you looked familiar," said the officer. He took out his keys. "Okay, I'll unlock the trailer for you."

As the officer unlocked the trailer, Monk noticed the tire tracks from Lindsay's car.

In Lancaster County Pennsylvania, Lindsay woke up. She quickly raised up and looked around. As she was getting out of bed she knocked a water vase off from the nightstand that was next to the bed.

In the next room Missy heard the vase breaking and walked into the bedroom.

Lindsay was picking up the pieces when Missy walked in. When Missy saw Lindsay moving about she said, "Welcome back to the land of the living. So how do you feel?"

Lindsay stood up with the broken pieces and said, "My head hurts; my body hurts… I feel like I'm in a fog." She then put the pieces on the nightstand.

Missy stuck out her hand and said, "My name is Melissa Sanders, but people around these parts call me Missy. What's your name?" Lindsay didn't answer Missy's question as she shook Missy's hand. "What is your name?"

Lindsay thought for a second. She then said, "I… don't know."

"Do you remember the accident?"

"I don't have any memory before waking up."

Missy looked at the bandage that is wrapped around Lindsay's head and said, "That was a nasty bump you took on the head. Perhaps you just need a little time to recover. I'm sure your memory will come back to you. Until then, it's a lovely sunny day outside. It's a little nippy, but I believe that the fresh air might be what you need. I even have a light coat for you to wear."

"Actually, I would like to get out and stretch my legs. Please lead the way."

Donald saw Lindsay and Missy as they left the bedroom. He walked up to Lindsay, stuck out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Donald. I was the one to pull you from your car."

As Lindsay shook Donald's hand, Missy said, "Donald, she doesn't remember the accident or anything else."

"You don't remember swerving to miss my buggy?" asked Donald.

"I'm sorry, I don't even remember my own name," said Lindsay.

"I really feel bad now," said Donald.

"Why do you feel bad?" asked Lindsay.

"I drove my buggy onto the road without looking to see if there were any oncoming cars," said Donald. "Not even a minute later you were soaring off the road to miss me and into a creek. Your condition is my fault, and I'm so sorry."

"I don't remember what happen, so I can't say who's to blame for what happen, but until I do remember, I accept your apology," said Lindsay.

"Donald, I was going to show our guest around," said Missy. "You are welcome to come."

"I would like that," said Donald.

Minutes later, as Lindsay, Missy and Donald were leaving the house three eight-year-old girls ran up to Missy. Sarah, one of girls was holding a new rag doll. She held it up and said, "Hey Missy, look at what I got for my birthday."

"That's nice Sarah," said Missy. "You, Holly and Annie need to go play now, okay?"

"Okay," said Sarah

As the three girls were walking away, Missy looked at Lindsay as Lindsay was in deep thought. Missy then asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Lindsay. "Are Holly and Annie sisters?"

"Oh no, those three girls are only friends," said Missy. "Why do you ask?"

"I feel as if the names Holly and Annie mean something to me, but I just can't seem to think what," said Lindsay. "Well, we should continue and maybe something will jog my memory."

As the hour slowly pass Missy and Donald showed Lindsay around.


	3. Chapter 3

On the road through Amish country, Michael drove his car in a slow manner while hoping to find clues to where Lindsay had went. As Michael drove passed the spot of where Lindsay had went of the road, Monk saw the bushes with the top sheared off. As Michael drove passed, Monk blurted out, "Michael, stop and go back."

As Michael was stopping the car, he asked, "Did you see something?"

"I saw something that wasn't right." When Michael returned to the spot, Monk quickly said, "Right here; stop."

Michael looked around and said, "I don't see anything."

"Mr. Monk, I don't see anything either," said Natalie.

Monk pointed to the bushes and said, "Look at the top of the bushes. Something heavy had gone over the bushes for that to happen, and it hasn't been all that long ago when it happened."

Natalie thought for a second. She then asked, "Could a car traveling at sixty miles per hour do it if it ran off the road?"

"It's possible," said Monk.

Michael, Monk and Natalie opened their door to get out. Michael and Natalie were about to stepped off the road towards the bushes when Michael saw Monk standing at the car. Michael stopped and asked, "Mr. Monk, are you coming?"

Monk gestured and asked, "Down there? I don't think so."

"What do you mean, you don't think so?" asked Michael.

"See here's the thing…" said Monk.

"Mr. Monk, you had told Natalie and me that there is a possibility that a car had sheared off the top of those bushes," said Michael. "That car could be Lindsay's car, so we need to go down there and look."

"I agree that someone needs to go look, but it won't be me," said Monk.

"Mr. Monk…" said Michael.

"Michael, you're wasting your time," said Natalie. "Mr. Monk is a great detective as long as he is able to do it on clean, dry land."

"Fine, you wait there," said Michael. "I'm going to have a look."

"I'll go with you," said Natalie. "I'm not scared to get dirty."

As Michael and Natalie disappeared into the bushes Monk saw a set of footprints going into the bushes and then a deeper set of footprints leading out of the bushes.

Seconds later, Michael and Natalie waded through the creek towards Lindsay's car. When Michael and Natalie reached the car, Michael and Natalie saw the blood on the steering wheel. Michael did a quick search of the car and found Lindsay's purse and cell phone. After gathering the items, Michael and Natalie returned to the car.

As Michael was walking up, he said, "Mr. Monk, we found Lindsay's car. She must have gotten out and walked after the car went into the creek."

"Lindsay didn't walked out; she was carried out," said Monk.

"How do you know that?" asked Michael.

Monk pointed to the footprints he found and said, "A man with about a size ten shoes walked into the creek. My guess he saw Lindsay soaring off the road. That is the only way anyone would have known about it. Anyway, once he got there he found Lindsay unconscious, so he picked her up and carried her out. You can tell Lindsay is being carried from the man's returning footprints. His returning foot prints are much deeper which indicate that the man was about a hundred and something pounds heavier leaving the creek than what he was entering the creek."

"You are a good detective," said Michael. "I would have missed the footprints." Michael pulled out his cell phone. "Well, I better call the police and report the accident. I'll then call home and tell my mom."

Natalie pulled out her cell phone and said, "Michael go ahead and call your mom, and I will make the phone call to the police."

"All right," said Michael.

As Michael and Natalie were making the calls, Monk saw a horse and buggy traveling on the road.

When Natalie was done with her phone call she stepped up to Monk and said, "Mr. Monk, the police are on their way."

Monk pointed to the buggy and said, "Natalie, there's a horse and buggy."

Natalie looked and said, "Mr. Monk, that's actually a common sight around these parts."

"Why would someone ride in a buggy to get around when they don't have to?" asked Monk.

"Mr. Monk, you are aware that we are in Amish territory?" asked Natalie.

"I wasn't aware of that," said Monk. Monk then walked to the edge of the road and looked in both directions. Monk was able to make out a path connecting to the road at a distance.

Natalie stepped up to Monk and asked, "Mr. Monk, is there anything wrong?'

"I believe I know what happen," said Monk. Monk pointed to the path. "A man driving a horse drawn buggy entered the road at that point and directly in front of Lindsay. Lindsay swerved to miss the buggy and went off the road where she did. The driver of the buggy saw everything and he was the one to carried Lindsay out of the creek."

"Okay, that puts the incident as an accident, but where is Lindsay now?" asked Natalie.

"We should check the hospitals in this region," said Monk.

Michael walked up to Monk and Natalie. Natalie asked, "Michael, what did your mom say?"

"I think we should have found Lindsay first before I called my mom," said Michael. "My mom is even more freaked out that we found Lindsay's car and not Lindsay."

"Well, Mr. Monk believes that an Amish man was the one to pull Lindsay from her car," said Natalie.

"So what now, do we go to the Amish community and ask around?" asked Michael.

"We should check the local hospitals first," said Monk. "Michael, do you know where the closest hospital is from here."

"Mr. Monk, I from New York; not from Lancaster County, Pennsylvania," said Michael.

"It's okay; I'm sure it's not your fault," said Monk.

Michael looked at Monk in a perplexed manner as Natalie said, "The police will know where the hospitals are at."

Michael, Monk and Natalie waited for the police for about five minutes when a state trooper showed up. As the state trooper was taking everyone's statement three more police cars showed up along with a tow truck. One of the state troopers then escorted Michael, Monk and Natalie to each hospital within twenty miles from the accident scene. Other policemen searched the Amish community for Lindsay.

In New York, two hours after Lindsay's car was towed away, Aliana, Dakota and Julie were watching TV in the living room and saw a news report about Lindsay's car being found in the creek. Aliana yelled out, "Mom-mom, come quick."

Dina walked into the living room in time to see the tail end of the news report. Dina uttered out, "Great. The tabloids are going to have a field day over this."

Dina's phone rang. Dina walked towards the phone to answer it.

In Lancaster County, Pennsylvania, Officer Crane, a local policeman, walked into Hilton's convenient store, a small 'mom & pop' convenient market at the beginning of Amish territory. Sam Hilton, the owner of the store stood behind the register and watched as Officer Crane walked in. The only customer in the store was Daniel Royce. He was dressed in Amish clothing. As he was picking out can-goods, he looked up and saw Officer Crane walking in. Daniel looked in Officer Crane's direction in a disturbing manner. He then quickly moved out of Officer Crane's view to keep from being seen by him.

Officer Crane walked up to Sam; showed a picture of Lindsay and asked, "Have you seen this person?"

Daniel saw Officer Crane handing Sam a picture, but was unable to hear what was being said.

Sam held the picture as he looked at it for a few seconds. He then handed the picture back and said, "I haven't seen her. Perhaps, Mr. Andrews have seen her."

"Who's Mr. Andrews?" asked Officer Crane.

Daniel watched as Sam pointed in his direction. As Officer Crane walked down the aisle towards Daniel, Daniel stood out of Officer Crane's view and held a large can-good in his hand. When Officer Crane stepped into the Daniel's reach, Daniel swung the can-good as hard as he could. He hit Officer Crane in the head. As Officer Crane was going down, Daniel continued to hit him in the head until he was unconscious. Blood splattered on Daniel's clothes, shoes and the floor surrounding Daniel's shoes. The picture of Lindsay fell in some blood on the floor.

Sam heard the commotion and went to investigate. Daniel heard Sam approaching and took Officer Crane's gun. As Sam stepped up to see what took place Daniel shot Sam. As Daniel was leaving the store he dropped the gun near the entrance.

As Daniel was leaving the store in a quick manner, Donald drove up in his buggy with Lindsay and Missy in the buggy. Lindsay got a good look at Daniel's face for a second as he exited the store. Daniel had also stared at Lindsay for a second with an uncertain expression on his face. Daniel then walked away in a quick manner. As Donald was parking his buggy in front of the store Missy saw Lindsay in deep thought. Missy then asked, "Are you okay?"

Lindsay gestured in Daniel's direction and said, "That man looks very familiar to me. I'm not sure, but I think I know him."

Before Lindsay was able to get out of the buggy, Daniel had disappeared from Lindsay's sight.

Lindsay stood in one spot and looked around for Daniel for a second. She then entered the store. She saw the gun near the entrance and picked it up. She then yelled out, "Hello. Is anyone here?" Lindsay looked around while standing in one spot. She then walked up the aisle while carrying the gun. "Hello." When Lindsay stepped up and saw the two lying on the floor, she screamed out and dropped the gun. The gun went off and shot out the store window. Missy and Donald ran into the store to see what happened.

Officer Karenbuam, another policeman was driving by in his patrol car and saw the window shot out.

As Missy and Donald ran up to Lindsay they saw the two lying on the floor. Missy quickly asked, "What did you do?"

In a defensive manner, Lindsay blurted out, "I didn't do this. They were like this when I got here."

As Missy was checking Officer Crane's vitals, Officer Karenbuam walked in. When he stepped up and saw the two lying on the floor, he pulled out his gun, pointed it at them and yelled, "Freeze."

Lindsay put her hands up and said, "They were like this when we got here."

"The policeman is alive, and I wasn't able to check Sam's vital," said Missy.

"Everyone, face down on the ground with your hands on your head," said Officer Karenbuam. As everyone was complying Officer Karenbuam got on his radio, "This Officer Karenbuam, I'm at Hilton's convenient store. There's an officer and one civilian down. I'm holding three suspects and I need backup."

"Roger, Officer Karenbaum, back up's on the way," said the operator.

Officer Bradley, the state trooper who was escorting, Michael, Monk and Natalie from hospital to hospital, heard a call over his radio that a woman matching Lindsay's description and two others where being arrested for one count of murder and an assault on a policeman. As Officer Bradley pulled his squad car over, Michael pulled behind him. Officer Bradley got out, walked up to Michael and said, "Mr. Lohan, a woman who's matching your sister's description has been arrested at Hilton's convenient store."

"Officer Bradley, take me there," said Michael.

"Most likely she is being taken to the station, so follow me there," said Officer Bradley.

"Will do, Officer," said Michael.

Officer Bradley got back into his car, and after he pulled off Michael followed close behind.

After Lindsay, Missy and Donald were taken to the police station they were placed into separate interrogation rooms.

Lindsay sat in the room for a short time when Detective Stafford walked in. When the door closed behind him, he said, "Ms. Lindsay Lohan…"

"Excuse me, but is that my name?' asked Lindsay.

Detective Stafford looked at Lindsay in a confused manner, and asked, "What?"

"Is Lindsay Lohan my name?"

"Ms. Lohan, are you playing some kind of joke?"

"Officer…"

"I'm Detective Stafford."

"Detective Stafford, this morning I woke up with no memory of who I am or where I'm from. Missy, the woman who was with me, told me that I was involved in an accident. Apparently I drove my car into a creek, and as you can see from the bandage I hit my head. So is my name is Lindsay Lohan?"

Detective Stafford looked at Lindsay in a skeptical manner and took a deep breath. He then said, "Your name is Lindsay Lohan, and yes, you were in an accident. Your car was fished out of the creek a few hours ago. Ms. Lohan, obviously you need medical attention, and I will see to it that you get it. However, the crime you were arrested for was not even an hour ago, and except for not knowing things before you woke up this morning, you seem to be mentally functional to answer my questions."

"Detective Stafford, I'm not guilty and I do want to say my side."

"So you are willing to make a statement here and now without your lawyer being present?"

"I am."

"Okay, let's have it."

Lindsay told Detective Stafford of what happen. Lindsay even described Daniel Royce.

In the parking lot of the police station, Officer Bradley parked his squad car at a spot designated for police cars. Michael parked his car at the closest available parking spot to the entrance.

Officer Bradley stood at his car until Michael, Monk and Natalie caught up with him. When Monk stepped up he said, "Officer Bradley, I would like to go to the crime scene."

"Okay," said Officer Bradley. He then pointed to the entrance. "Michael, just go through those doors and tell the person at the desk who you are and why you are here. I'm going to take Mr. Monk to where your sister was arrested."

"Mr. Monk, most likely I'll be here when you get back, but just in case I'm not, you should give me your number," said Michael. "I will also give you mine."

"I'll be with Mr. Monk, so I'll give you my cell phone number," said Natalie. She and Michael then exchanged phone numbers.

"Okay, I'll see everyone later," said Michael. Michael then walked away.

As Michael was walking into the police station, Officer Bradley was driving away with Monk and Natalie in the car.

Detective Stafford interrogated Lindsay for fifteen minutes when an officer knocked on the door to the interrogation room.

Detective Stafford gestured for Lindsay to wait. He then stepped out the room, closed the door behind him and asked, "What is it?"

"Lindsay Lohan's brother is here and is requesting to talk to Lindsay," said the officer.

Detective Stafford thought for a second. As he grinned he said, "In five minutes escort Lindsay's brother to this room."

"Allowing her brother back here is against procedure," said the officer.

"I know what the procedure is, and I will take the blame if the captain says anything about it."

"Okay, I'll bring him back here."

"Oh and I need to have Ms. Lohan taken to the hospital to be checkout for head trauma as well."

"I'll get the paper work ready."

As the officer walked away, Detective Stafford walked back in and walked up to Lindsay. He then said, "Ms. Lohan, I'm being called away. In a few minutes another person will be here to finish. Until then just sit tight."

"Okay," said Lindsay.

When Detective Stafford left the room, he went to where he was able to view into the room through a two-way mirror. He waited a short time when Michael entered the room.

Lindsay looked at Michael in a perplexed manner when he walked in. Michael then asked, "So Linds, how's everyone treating you?"

In an emotional manner, Lindsay said, "I'm being treated as if I'm guilty of injuring a policeman and killing someone else. I didn't do it; I told Detective Stafford that twelve times and now I'm telling you."

"Lindsay, back off. I know you couldn't have done it."

"So is this a good cop; bad cop routine, Detective?"

In a confused manner, Michael mocked, "Detective?"

"Are you telling me that you are not a detective?"

"I can see that you injured your head, but are you telling me that you don't know who I am?"

"I do feel as if I should know you, but I don't."

Michael patted his chest and said, "Lindsay, it's me; Michael."

Lindsay thought for a second and shook her head. She then said, "I'm sorry, but by you telling me your name didn't help."

"I'm your brother."

In and inquisitive manner, Lindsay asked, "You're my brother?"

"Okay, you need to go to a hospital and get checked out." Michael then walked out of the room.

As Michael was walking through the hall Detective Stafford walked up to him and said, "Michael Lohan, I'm Detective Stafford."

"Detective Stafford, you are interrogating my sister, when she has no idea of who I am."

"She has indicated that she had suffered amnesia from the accident; however, your sister agreed to make a statement before receiving medical treatment."

"According Lindsay, she made her statement a dozen times, so your interrogation ends here and now. She also needs to go to a hospital."

"The paperwork to have her taken to a hospital is being filled out now."

"Detective Stafford, is my sister charged of the crime?"

"Officially she hasn't been charge with any crime, but we can still hold her up to twenty-four hours before filing charges."

"Well, until the paper work comes through to have Lindsay taken to the hospital, I'm contacting my family lawyer."

"You do what you must, Mr. Lohan." Detective Stafford walked away. A minute later he walked into the room Lindsay was in. "Ms. Lohan, the paper work to have you taken to the hospital should be complete soon. Until then should we continue?"

"Detective Stafford, you set me up to see how I would respond to my brother. You're not believing one thing I say. You probably don't even believe that I can't remember things before this morning, and I'm not saying another word until I can see my lawyer."

"You're right, I don't believe you, and I am skeptical that you have amnesia. You're a talented actress and I can't help to think that for some unknown reason you're putting on a performance."

In a delightful manner, Lindsay asked, "I'm an actress? Am I famous?"

"You have your fans. Ms. Lohan, I will return when the papers are ready to have you taken to the hospital."

Before Detective Stafford was able to leave, Lindsay asked, "Detective Stafford, are you a fan?"

"I'm just trying to solve a crime, Ms. Lohan. Rather I'm a fan of yours or not is irrelevant." Detective Stafford then left the room.

A short time later, Detective Stafford walked into Capt. Gumowitz's office and reported Lindsay's statement and her medical condition.

After hearing Lindsay's statement, Capt. Gumowitz said, "The statements from the other two collaborates Lindsay's statement; however, before we dismiss Lindsay Lohan and the other two as being suspects I want to hear Officer Crane's statement."

"How is he?" asked Detective Stafford.

"He's in stable condition at the hospital. The doctor expects him to wake up soon, and we can get his statement then. Until then we will hold Lindsay Lohan and the other two as suspects."


	4. Chapter 4

At Hilton's convenient store Monk, Natalie, Officer Bradley and an officer already at the crime scene walked in. As Monk was closely looking over the clues he said, "The person responsible for this is a male." Officer Bradley and the other policeman looked at Monk in a curious manner. Natalie just stood out of the way and grinned. "I'm estimating that the man is six feet tall; give or take an inch. The attack on the policeman was premeditated."

"Excuse me, Mr. Monk," said Officer Bradley. "I'm seeing the same things you are, and I'm not seeing how you are coming up with that."

Monk pointed to a bloodspot on the ground. There was a clean spot within the blood on the floor that was shaped like someone's shoe. Monk then said, "The person stood there when he repeatedly struck the policeman over the head with the can-good that was recovered. I estimate that the shoe that the man was wearing is a man's size eleven. At where the man was standing when he struck the policeman, he was out of sight of the front counter. I don't think that the policeman even seen his attacker."

The policeman asked, "Mr. Monk, Officer Crane, the officer who was attacked, was one of the officers dispatched to look for Lindsay Lohan. So why would Officer Crane be attacked when Officer Crane wasn't even in here for any other reason?"

"I'll get back to you on that," said Monk. Monk then saw a blood spot with a right-angled depression within the blood. Monk pointed to the spot. "What was recovered here?"

"It was a picture of Lindsay Lohan," said the policeman.

Monk thought for a second. He then asked, "Officer Crane was showing Lindsay's picture around as he was looking for her?"

"Yeah," said the policeman. "Eighty percent of the people around here are Amish and the chances that even one of them new who Lindsay Lohan is, is low."

Monk walked up to where the can-goods were kept. He then said, "The person was here at the can-goods when Officer Crane walked in. While standing here, I'm able to see the front door, but if I didn't want to be seen by someone walking in, all I have to do is move over slightly. The person who attacked Officer Crane is on the run from the police. The man just panicked when Officer Crane came in while flashing a picture. He thought that Officer Crane was looking for him."

"That's sound logical," said Officer Bradley.

"Why was Sam killed?" asked the policeman.

"Who's Sam?" asked Monk.

"He was the store owner," said the policeman.

"I believe I can answer that," said Officer Bradley. "Sam heard Officer Crane being attacked and walked up to see what was going on. The man heard Sam approaching, so he took Officer Bradley's gun and shot Sam with it."

"Exactly," said Monk. "The man then ran out of the store, and minutes later, Lindsay and the two who were with her walked in."

"So Lindsay is innocent," said the policeman.

"She is innocent," said Monk.

Officer Bradley pointed to the footprint that Monk had pointed out earlier and said, "Patrolman, you may want to get someone in here with a camera to take a picture of that foot print with measurements of the width of the footprint."

"I'll get right on it," said the policeman. He then walked away.

"Mr. Monk, is there anything else you need to see here?" asked Officer Bradley.

"I've seen enough," said Monk. "You can return Natalie and me to the police station."

Monk, Natalie and Offer Bradley left the store. Natalie called Michael and told him what was found as they were leaving.

At a nearby hospital two policemen escorted Lindsay and Michael into a hospital examination room. The policemen waited in the hallway as a doctor ran tests on Lindsay. Between tests Michael tried to jog Lindsay's memory by showing her pictures from his wallet.

Officer Bradley drove Monk and Natalie to the hospital and dropped them off. After entering the hospital Monk and Natalie waited in the waiting room. Monk occasionally found something to straighten.

After an hour of running tests, the doctor prescribed an anti-inflammatory, and as the doctor was handing Lindsay the prescription, she said, "I believe your memory loss is just temporary; however, you should contact your family physician as soon as possible."

"With my current situation, that might be hard to do," said Lindsay.

"Well, at first chance you get, you really need to follow up with your own doctor," said the doctor.

"I will," said Lindsay.

"Okay, you're free to leave… no pun intended," said the doctor.

"Thanks," said Lindsay.

"Oh Ms. Lohan, there's an in-house pharmacy on the first floor," said the doctor. "You can get the prescription filled there."

Lindsay handed the prescription to Michael and said, "Since I have two body guards waiting to take me back to the police station, perhaps you can get this filled for me."

"No problem," said Michael.

At the front desk of the hospital Daniel Royce walked up to a young nurse and said, "Hi, there is a policeman brought in about two hours ago with a head wound."

"There was," said the nurse. "Are you a family member?"

"No-no, I'm actually alive because of him and I want to thank him," said Daniel.

"Well, he's still in the recovering room and he's not allowed any visitors," said Daniel.

"That's fine," said Daniel. "I don't know his name and I was hoping I can get it from you, so I can leave him a 'thank you' card."

"I don't see any harm in that," said the nurse. The nurse then scrolled through the computer and found the name. "His name is Alfred Crane."

"Thank you very much," said Daniel. "Oh and can you show me the way to the gift shop so I can get that card?"

"Sure," said the nurse.

After the nurse gave Daniel the direction to the gift shop, Daniel left the nurse's station.

When Daniel got out of view of the nurse, he jumped on the closes elevator. Seconds later he walked up to the nurse's station in the intensive care ward and said, "Excuse me, but I'm looking for my brother's room. He was brought in a couple of hours ago with a head injury."

"What is your brother's name?" asked the nurse.

"His name is Alfred Crane," said Daniel. "He's a policeman and was injured on duty."

The nurse scrolled through the computer. She then said, "You're actually on the wrong floor." She then told Daniel where to find Officer Crane.

"Thank you very much for your help," said Daniel. Daniel then got back on the elevator.

A short time later Daniel was getting off the elevator on the correct floor. As Daniel approached Officer Crane's room he saw a policeman outside the room. He stopped, turned around and walked away.

As Lindsay, Michael and the two policemen walked through the halls, people recognize Lindsay and walked up to her. Both policemen would tell the people to move on.

Near the waiting room Monk and Natalie saw Lindsay, Michael, the two policemen and a small group of Lindsay's spectators walking through the hall and walked up to Lindsay and Michael. Michael introduced Monk and Natalie to Lindsay. Lindsay shook Monk's hand, and as Monk wiped his hand with a wipe Lindsay looked at him in a curious manner.

"Linds, he does that with everyone, so don't take offence to it," said Michael.

"I'll try not to," said Lindsay.

"Ms. Lohan, my partner and I are to return you to the police station immediately after you were done, so let's go," said the first policemen.

"Linds; Monk, Natalie and I will catch up to you once I fill your prescription," said Michael.

"Okay." Lindsay then saw Daniel walking by from an intersecting hallway. Daniel was out of view before she was able to say, "Officers, right there… officers, the man that just walked pass the intersection was the same man to exit the store when I got there."

"What man?" asked the second policeman.

"He went left down the intersecting hallway, and he was dressed like an Amish man," said Lindsay.

The first policeman turned to his partner and said, "Watch, Ms. Lohan and I'll check it out."

"I'm going with you," said Michael. Michael, Monk and the policeman dash quickly down the hall.

When they got halfway to the intersecting hallway Monk stopped at an arrangement of flowers. Lindsay saw Monk rearranging the followers, and asked, "Natalie, what is Mr. Monk doing?"

"Mr. Monk has his quirks, and one of them is that he just can't walk pass anything that is untidy or that looks out of place."

Lindsay watched Monk in a curious manner as a nurse picked up the flowers to stop Monk from rearranging them further. As the nurse was walking away with the flowers, Lindsay heard Monk say in a loud manner, "You'll thank me later."

Lindsay attention was then drawn to Michael and the policeman as they were returning. When they walked passed Monk, Monk returned with them.

Michael said as he stepped up, "Whoever that guy was, he's nowhere to be seen."

"Well Ms. Lohan, it's time for you to return to the police station," said the first policeman.

"If we must," said Lindsay.

Lindsay and the two policemen walked away. A short time later they were exiting the building. As they reached the parking lot a Rolls Royce drove by in front of them. Lindsay read the name of the car and as the car was driving away, Lindsay muttered, "Rolls Royce… Royce." She then said aloud, "Officers, that man's name is… is something Royce."

Lindsay and the two policemen were walking up an aisle of the parking lot and as the first police was about to respond to Lindsay's statement, he, Lindsay and the other policeman heard tires squalling. When they turned to look, they saw a blue Dodge Ram pickup truck picking up speed towards them. As Lindsay and the two policemen were evading the truck, Lindsay saw Daniel at the wheel. When Daniel missed everyone, he took off out of the parking lot.

"The first policeman quickly asked, "Did anyone get the license's plate of the truck."

"I got the last three digits," said the second policeman.

"Royce was driving the truck," said Lindsay. "He knows who I am and he must have recognized me when I was at the store earlier."

"Ms. Lohan, after what just happen, I think you're going to be upgraded from a suspect to a key witness," said the second policeman.

"Well, we better get back to the police station," said the first policeman.

Lindsay and the two policemen continued to the squad car.

At the police station, Dina, Aliana, Dakota, Julie and Andrew Rankin, Dina's lawyer stepped up to Sgt. Ludtke, the duty sergeant.

Sgt. Ludtke looked up from the file he was reviewing and asked, "May I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Dina Lohan, Lindsay's mother." Capt. Gumowitz was walking through and heard Dina as she gestured towards Andrew and said, "And this is Lindsay's lawyer, Andrew Rankin."

Before Sgt. Ludtke was able to respond Capt. Gumowitz walked up to Dina and said, "Mrs. Lohan, I'm Capt. Gumowitz, and before anything else get said, I want you to know that your daughter is no longer a suspect."

At first Dina wasn't sure how to respond to the news. She then said, "That's good. What made you decide that Lindsay wasn't the guilty one?"

"Mrs. Lohan, we should go into my office and discuss this out of earshot of the kids," said Capt. Gumowitz. "Mr. Rankin is welcome to come too."

"Okay." Dina turned to Aliana and said, "Mr. Rankin and I are going to talk with Capt. Gumowitz. You, Dakota and Julie are to sit down and behave yourselves."

"We will," said Aliana.

Dina and Andrew followed Capt. Gumowitz to his office. After entering Capt. Gumowitz said, "Please have a seat." Capt. Gumowitz sat down in his seat as Dian and Andrew were sitting down.

"So Capt. Gumowitz, what got Lindsay off as being a suspect?" asked Dina.

"Mrs. Lohan, before I answer that, did Michael tell you that Lindsay suffered amnesia from the accident?" asked Capt. Gumowitz.

"He did," said Dina. "According to Michael, Lindsay didn't even recognize him."

"Well, you should also know that Lindsay had left the hospital moments ago after being examined, and she is on her way here," said Capt. Gumowitz. "Anyway, getting back to your question; I believe Lindsay saw the responsible person. She told us in her statement that she saw a man leaving the store before she entered the store. She even stated that she believed she knew the man, but with her amnesia she couldn't make a connection. Just seconds before you walked in, my officer radioed in and reported that Lindsay might have identified the responsible person with a name."

"So Lindsay is starting to remember?" asked Dina.

"Well, I didn't have a chance to run the name in the computer to verify the likelihood of it yet, but it appears that she might be," said Capt. Gumowitz.

"Capt. Gumowitz, ninety percent of the people who Lindsay knows, I know too, so I might know the person who Lindsay saw," said Dina. "If you tell me the name I might be able to help verify it for you."

"Okay," said Capt. Gumowitz. "Lindsay claims his name is Royce."

Before Dina was able to answer, Andrew asked in an inquisitive manner, "Daniel Royce?"

"I was just given the name of Royce," said Capt. Gumowitz. "The name Daniel Royce sound familiar to me though. Who is he?"

"About three months ago, Daniel Royce killed his wife; withdrew two million dollars from the bank and closing his account, and was thought to have vanished from the face of the Earth," said Dina.

"I remember now," said Capt. Gumowitz. "Did you know Daniel Royce?"

"He was a business associate of my ex-husband's," said Dina.

"Mrs. Lohan, by chance would you have any pictures of Daniel Royce?" asked Capt. Gumowitz.

"I don't," said Dina.

"I can get you a picture of him," said Andrew

Dina looked at Andrew in a curious manner and asked, "You have a picture of him?"

"Three years ago, we went hunting together and we caught an eight point buck," said Andrew. "Some guy took our picture with the buck."

"Well, it would be helpful if I can get a copy of that picture," said Capt. Gumowitz.

Andrew pulled out his cell phone and asked, "What's the fax number here?"

Capt. Gumowitz gave Andrew the number.

At the entrance of the police station Lindsay and the two policemen walked through the door. Lindsay immediately saw Aliana, Dakota and Julie.

Detective Stafford saw Lindsay walking in. He walked up to her and said, "Congratulation Ms. Lohan."

Lindsay looked at Detective Stafford in a confused manner and asked, "Excuse me?"

"I heard you are no longer a suspect," said Detective Stafford. "Oh and your two friends who were brought in with you had left."

"If I'm no longer a suspect, am I free to walk around?" asked Lindsay.

"Sure, of course," said Detective Stafford.

"Okay, thanks," said Lindsay.

Before Lindsay was able to take a step, Detective Stafford said, "Ms. Lohan, I am a fan of yours, and I'm happy to learn that you're innocent."

Lindsay smiled and then walked away. Lindsay walked up to Aliana, Dakota and Julie.

Aliana noticed Lindsay as she stepped up. Aliana stood up and asked, "Linds, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Ali," said Lindsay. "Michael had showed me pictures of you, mom and Dakota while trying to jog my memory." Lindsay looked at Julie and gestured towards her. "Michael never showed me pictures of you. You also don't seem familiar to me either."

"Have you met Natalie Teeger?" asked Julie.

"I have. I met her and Mr. Monk not too long ago," said Lindsay.

"I'm Natalie's daughter. My name is Julie," she said. "I'm also a huge fan of yours."

Lindsay grinned. Her attention was then drawn to Dina as Dina, Andrew and Capt. Gumowitz walked out of the office.

Dina walked up to Lindsay and gave her a heartfelt hug. When the hug ended Dina said, "Don't you ever put me through another twenty-four hours like this past twenty-four hours."

"My memory is still shot, but I'm pretty certain, I didn't mean to do it to you this time," said Lindsay.

"So you still can't remember anything?" asked Dina.

"Things that I should know do seem familiar to me, and I think I'm starting to remember little details," said Lindsay.

"Well you did remember Daniel Royce's name when it mattered," said Dina.

Lindsay thought for a second. She then said, "He's dad's associate. Did he kill his wife?"

Dina grinned and said, "Your memory is returning." Lindsay slightly grinned. "So where are Michael, Mr. Monk and Natalie?"

"The doctor described me an anti-inflammatory, and Michael went to fill it for me," said Lindsay. "Mr. Monk and Natalie are with him."

"Well, I'll call him and tell him I'm here," said Dina.

"Mom, warn Michael about Daniel Royce," said Lindsay. "Daniel is also driving a blue Dodge Ram pickup truck. In fact he tried to run me down."

In a concerned manner, Dina asked, "What?"

Lindsay told Dina what happened.

At the hospital's pharmacy a middle aged woman was walking away angry from Monk. When Monk saw Michael grinning, Monk said, "Her husband is cheating on her. Since it was obvious, I thought she knew."

"Mr. Monk, you are the only person I met who sees vague clues and think they're obvious." Michael cell phone rang. Michael looked at the number and answered his phone. "Mom, what's going on?"

"I'm at the police station with Lindsay, and in case you haven't heard yet Lindsay is no longer a suspect," said Dina.

Monk walked over to the magazine rack and started to rearrange the magazines.

"That's good," said Michael.

"Did you get the prescription yet?" asked Dina.

"The pharmacy is busy, so there's a chance that we might be here for another hour," said Michael. "So mom, do the police have any suspects?"

"They do; it's Daniel Royce," said Dina.

"Are you serious?" asked Michael.

"I am, and he is driving a blue Dodge Ram," said Dina. "He tried to run down Lindsay in the hospital parking lot and if he recognizes you, he might try the same thing to you, so be careful."

"I will." Michael saw a worker from the pharmacy walking up to Monk. Natalie was also walking up to Monk "Mom, I'll see you at the police station as soon as I can, but I need to go."

"Okay; bye," said Dina.

As Michael was walking up to Monk he heard the worker telling Monk, "Sir, I will not be thanking you later, and if you don't stop rearrange the magazines I will have to ask you to leave."

Natalie stepped up and said, "Mr. Monk, what are you doing?"

Monk gestured to the magazine rack and said, "The magazines; they're a mess."

"Mr. Monk, I thought we agreed that if something in public bothers you, you are not to look at it," said Natalie.

Michael stepped up to the worker and said, "Sir, as soon as I get my sister's prescription, we'll be out of here. You won't have to see me or him again."

"That was Lindsay Lohan's prescription, right?" asked the worker.

"That's the one," said Michael.

The worker looked at Monk and said, "I'm going to see what I can do to speed up getting you out of here." The worker then walked away.

"Thanks Mr. Monk," said Michael. "Your obsessive behavior about organizing things might have gotten us out of here faster."

At the police station, a report came in about Daniel Royce being arrested after being stopped on the highway.

Several minutes later, when Michael, Monk and Natalie walked into the police station, Dina handed Monk a check that was three times the amount that Monk had asked for.

Before leaving Lancaster County, Pennsylvania, Lindsay along with everyone went to say bye to Missy and Donald.

Later that evening when everyone returned to New York, Michael and Lindsay took Monk, Natalie and Julie to the airport. Before Julie left Lindsay's sight, Lindsay gave Julie, Natalie and Monk an invitation for them to return to watch Lindsay perform on the set.

The following morning Lindsay woke up remembering everything.

Monday November 21, at the movie-site, Lindsay saw Natalie, Julie and Monk walking up. Lindsay walked up to the director and whispered in his ear.

The director walked up to Julie and said, "Hi, I understand from Lindsay that you are Julie Teeger."

"I am," said Julie.

"Well Julie, how would you like to be an extra on this show?" asked the Director.

Julie quickly looked at Natalie and asked, "Mom, can I?'

Natalie smiled and said, "Of course."

Julie looked at the director and said, "Where do you want me."

"Come with me," said the director.

As Julie was walking away, Natalie saw Lindsay looking at her and grinning. Natalie then mouthed out the words, "Thank you."

Lindsay mouthed out, "You're welcome."

The End

A/N for the Lindsay Lohan's fans, check out Lindsay Lohan's online magazine, lindzmag-dot-net. It's written by the fans for the fans.


End file.
